Wings of Freedom
by Layi Rose
Summary: Saroyan est une planète où les habitants règnent en paix et harmonie. Malheureusement, cette sérénité est bafouée par deux jeunes adolescentes... Un séjour sur Terre... Quelles conséquences pour le monde d'Harry ? 7e année - ne prend pas compte du tome6
1. Chapter 1

Alors que le soleil se levait à peine à l'horizon, dessinant dans le ciel des arabesques orangées, tout le peuple de Saroya s'éveillait paisiblement.

Ou presque.

Le cri de Charon perça le silence qui régnait dans le lycée, réveillant la plupart de ses habitants. Deux jeunes filles, nommées Jade et Opale échangèrent un regard malicieux, connaissant la source de la colère de Charon. Elles étaient régulièrement convoquées par le conseil, après leurs diverses frasques qui tachaient la paix qui dominait normalement leur monde.

La vieille, elles s'étaient amusées à ouvrir les cages de plusieurs créatures qui se trouvaient dans l'animalerie. Cette pièce permettait habituellement aux professeurs de prodiguer leur cours, notamment sur la faune et la flore des autres planètes avoisinant la leur. Elle allait sûrement être fermée plusieurs jours, le temps de réparer les dégâts.

Après avoir réprimandé les deux jeunes filles dans les règles de l'art, l'Ancien convoqua l'assemblée.

- Chers confrères, la situation ne peut plus durer. Malgré les nombreuses punitions que nous leur avons déjà infligées, Jade et Opale continue leurs bêtises sans même se soucier des conséquences. Si je n'étais pas passé par hasard dans le bâtiment A ce matin, je n'aurais pas entendus les bruits suspects qui provenaient de l'animalerie, et nous aurions ouvert la classe en faisant courir un grave danger aux élèves.

- Il faut que cela cesse, grommela Lys. Si elles n'apprennent pas le respect rapidement, lorsqu'elles sortiront du lycée à la fin de leur enseignement c'est la population entière qui en sera affectée. Il reste peu de temps et…

- Envoyons-les sur Terre, proposa Rose doucement, peu sûre d'elle. Leur communauté magique est actuellement en guerre, il leur faudra bien être capable de se responsabiliser et d'arrêter leurs enfantillages ! Nous avons déjà fait cette expérience par le passé, et nous le ferons sûrement encore dans le futur.

- C'est le dernier recours, je ne pensais pas en arriver là, protesta faiblement Charon en fronçant les sourcils.

- Nous non plus, nous non plus, mon cher, mais qu'avons-nous d'autre comme solution ? Nous pouvons facilement contacter Dumbledore et il acceptera sans soucis les jeunes filles dans son école…

Loin de se préoccuper du sort qui les attendait, les deux Saroyas relataient fièrement à Pensay, une de leur amie, les faits qui avaient mis Charon d'une telle humeur le matin même. Toutes trois rirent de bons cœurs, et déployèrent leurs grandes ailes blanches pour se rendre en cours alors que la sonnerie retentissait dans tous les bâtiments.

Jade et Opale avaient peu de choses en commun. La première était impétueuse, audacieuse et orgueilleuse, tandis que l'autre était plus réservée, calme et posée. Pourtant elles étaient liées par une grande amitié.


	2. Chapitre 2

Harry Potter attendait assis sur le canapé du salon, en compagnie de son oncle, sa tante et Dudley. Sa valise était prête depuis des jours déjà. Pour être exact, il n'avait en fait pas réellement pris la peine de la défaire. Harry venait de fêter ses 17 ans. Enfin, « fêter » n'était pas vraiment le terme exact car vivre avec son cousin n'avait jamais été une fête.

Fol Œil transplana directement dans le salon, faisant sursauter Pétunia qui poussa un cri. Vernon ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais il n'en eu pas véritablement le temps. En effet, Remus Lupin venait également d'apparaître dans un crack sonore à côté de lui.

Il pointa alors sa baguette sur Harry :

- Quelles étaient les formes animales des maraudeurs ?

Harry eu un sourire avant de répondre.

- Un cerf, un rat, un chien, et un... loup, si l'on peut dire ça ainsi.

Lupin le salua d'un signe de tête puis se tourna vers Maugrey.

- Bien, vos valises sont prêtes ? demanda celui-ci d'un ton qui laissait prévoir sa colère si ce n'était pas le cas.

- Ou-Oui, couina la tante Pétunia.

- Arthur ne va pas tarder, constata-t-il en regardant sa grosse montre à trois aiguilles.

Au même instant, M. Weasley pénétra à son tour chez les Dursleys. Il était le seul à avoir emprunter la porte et son déguisement de chauffeur de taxi moldu fit rire Harry. Les conseils de Hermione se cachaient sûrement derrière la réussite du costume.

Sans un mot, il récupéra la valise du jeune Potter, ainsi que celles des Dursleys. Sous la surveillance de Harry, Remus et Fol Œil, les trois moldus entrèrent à l'intérieur du taxi qui avait été réquisitionné pour leur transport. Le loup garou pris place sur le siège passager avant, aux côtés de Arthur qui conduisait. Harry cligna des yeux, et la voiture filait déjà au bout de la rue. Alors Fol Œil agrippa l'épaule du Survivant et celui-ci se sentit aspirer.

Lorsque Harry pénétra bruyamment dans le hall du 12, square Grimmaurd, il s'attendait à ce que les cris de la mère de Sirius résonnent au sein de toute la maison. Il n'en fut rien. Il n'eu pas le temps de réagir outre mesure, une tornade de cheveux bruns et roux dévalant les escaliers pour se jeter dans ses bras.

- Oh, Harry, tu nous as manqué ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Vous aussi, croyez moi, ç'a été long. Qu'avez-vous fait de la vieille mégère ? demanda-t-il à ses amis.

Ils éclatèrent de rire puis Ron lui expliqua à voix basse :

- L'autre jour, Rogue est passé avec Tonks. Tu connais sa discrétion… Alors forcément elle a réveillée une fois de plus l'autre folle. Et elle – la mère de Sirius – s'est mise à hurler après Rogue. Elle lui a dit qu'il n'était qu'un sale traître et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres devrait avoir honte. Alors Severus l'a fixée avec le même air glacial que lorsqu'il réprimande Neville en cours. Il a sorti sa baguette et a fait brûler le tableau.

- Quoi ? explosa Harry. Depuis le début il connaît le moyen d'enlever ce truc et…

- T'inquiète pas vieux, maman a déjà hurler pour toi, coupa Ron en lui tapant sur l'épaule. On monte ? Faut préparer la chambre, comme ton cousin dort avec nous… Les autres sont en réunions.

Harry soupira puis suivit son ami dans l'escalier qui montait à l'étage.

L'arrivée des Dursleys se fit sans encombre malgré les vives protestations de Dudley lorsqu'il apprit qu'il dormirait dans la même chambre qu'Harry.

- Comme si ça nous faisait plaisir, à nous ! grommela Ron. Vivement que Fred et George viennent nous rendre visite…

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir tandis qu'elle s'efforçait de sourire à la tante Pétunia qui l'examinait de haut en bas les lèvres pincées. Il avait été décidé au début des vacances que pour leur protection, la famille serait rapatriée au quartier général de l'Ordre. Mais cela coûtait de nombreux efforts à tout le monde.

Les jours passèrent rapidement, avec une routine déconcertante. Les cris de Vernon et Arthur, les farces des jumeaux lors de leurs passages éclairs engendrant les punitions de Madame Weasley, les heures de nettoyages dans les derniers étages complètement inutilisés…

Les nouvelles des mangemorts étaient rares. Ils s'en prenaient surtout à la population moldue de Londres, obligeant les membres du ministère à intervenir pour modifier la mémoire des témoins. Mais leurs actes n'avaient que très peu de conséquences, et ce calme inquiétait les membres de l'Ordre. Ces derniers étaient souvent de passage au square Grimmaurd, mais peu s'arrêtait longtemps. Seuls Lupin ou Tonks prenait le temps de rester pour les repas. Le trio n'avait d'ailleurs pas eu l'occasion de revoir leur professeur de potion, au plus grand bonheur d'Harry.

Une semaine avant la rentrée, Dumbledore en personne rendit visite aux habitants du 12, square Grimmaurd, dès l'aube. Ce fut Harry qui ouvrit la porte et il fut très surpris de voir son directeur dans l'encadrement de l'entrée.

- Harry, peux-tu nous laisser passer, je te prie. Il n'est pas bon de rester dehors trop longtemps par les temps qui courent... murmura-t-il.

Reprenant ses esprits, le survivant laissa entrer le vieil homme qui était accompagné de deux jeunes filles. Dumbledore pris place dans le salon, tandis que les demoiselles observaient les murs de la maison avec attention.

- J'aurais un… service à te demander.

- Tout ce que vous voudrez, professeur, s'empressa de répondre le survivant.

Dumbledore lui adressa un sourire bienveillant avant de reprendre.

- Jade et Opale Price, qui m'accompagnent, viennent de France. Leur famille a été tuée durant l'été et de ce fait elles cherchent un foyer où être en sûreté. En attendant leur rentrée à Poudlard, je me vois obligé de te demander l'hospitalité pour elles.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Il regarda les filles concernées qui n'écoutaient en rien leur conversation et semblaient toutes deux en pleine contemplation d'un des tableaux qui ornaient la pièce.

- Heu… fit-il.

A cet instant il croisa le regard bleu acier d'une des jeunes filles qui venait de se retourner et eu du mal à déglutir.

- Oui, acheva-t-il. Oui, bien sûr elles peuvent rester, il y a des chambres inoccupées et Molly fait toujours trop à manger.

Alors la fille aux yeux bleus vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, lui faisant un bisou plutôt bruyant sur la joue.

- Salut ! Moi c'est Jade ! Et voici Opale, dit-elle en dégageant une de ses longues mèches noires derrière l'oreille.

- Heu… Harry Potter, marmonna-t-il surpris.

- Oui, on sait. Tu nous fais visiter ?

Dumbledore eu un sourire amusé puis se rendit dans la cuisine où se trouvait Molly. Il expliqua rapidement la situation aux membres de l'Ordre tandis que Harry accompagnait les deux nouvelles habitantes jusqu'à leur chambre. Il traînait la lourde valise qu'elles avaient amenée avec elles, se demandant ce qu'elles avaient bien pu mettre dedans.

- Alors comme ça vous allez entrer à Poudlard ? demanda-t-il pour engager la conversation.

- Oui, soupira Jade. Il parait qu'il y fait très froid en hivers, c'est vrai ?

- Dans les couloirs, mais… Bonjour Pétunia.

La tante de Harry le regarda, dédaigneuse. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait à petits pas, il sourit devant l'air d'Opale.

- Ma tante, indiqua-t-il avec un haussement d'épaule.

- Elle est toujours aussi… sympathique ? demanda la jeune fille, passant la main dans ses cheveux de cuivre.

- Oh non, parfois elle est pire, décréta Harry d'une voix gaie en ouvrant une porte sur la gauche. Votre chambre. Quand vous aurez fini de vous installer, rejoignez-moi à l'étage du dessous. Je serais avec Ron et Hermione.

Opale lui adressa un sourire et il fit demi-tours, les laissant seules avec leur valise. Il redescendit dans la cuisine, où madame Weasley semblait l'attendre.

- Dumbledore m'a remis vos lettres de Poudlard, indiqua-elle. Je pense que nous irons chercher vos fournitures cet après midi. Dis le aux autres.

- Bien madame Weasley.

Il monta quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient à la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron, en appelant Ginny et Hermione. Rapidement il mis Dudley dehors et tandis leur enveloppe aux concernés.

- Alors, elles sont comment ? demanda Ron.

- Qui ça ? s'étonna distraitement Hermione en ouvrant sa lettre qui avait entièrement capté ses capacités de réflexions. J'ai cru que jamais on ne les recevrait, remarqua-t-elle. Je suis certaine que je ne pourrais pas lire tous les livres de la liste avant la rentrée et…

- Oh Hermione ! Pitié ! protesta Ron. Alors Harry, les deux françaises ?

- Je vois que les nouvelles vont vi… Ho, je suis encore capitaine de l'équipe ! s'exclama Harry en voyant son insigne tomber sur ses genoux, ignorant alors totalement la question de Ron.

- C'est une bonne chose, fit Ron. Tu me prendras à nouveau dans ton équipe hein ?

- Ron, les membres de l'équipe sont sélectionnés pour leur mérite et… Hermione ? Que ce passe-t-il ? s'étrangla Ginny en voyant celle-ci sauter de joie.

- Je… Je suis préfète en chef ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Etonnant… Ironisa Harry en souriant.

- Tu connais le nom du…

Mais Ron n'eu pas le temps de finir. Le visage décomposé, Hermione annonça la nouvelle avec appréhension :

- Drago Malefoy.


	3. Chapitre 3

Elle se tenait droite devant la grande fenêtre qui laissait vue sur le jardin éclairé par la lune, brillante dans le ciel étoilé. Sa robe pale moulait sa fine silhouette et tombait légèrement sur ses chevilles. Elle avait relevé ses longs cheveux blonds en un chignon serré, et tenait fermement sa baguette à la main.

Son mari approcha doucement, et murmura :

- Tu ne devrais pas avoir peur.

- Il s'agit de notre fils, Lucius. Comment peux-tu en être si peu attaché ?

- J'y suis attaché.

- Tu ne peux affirmer une chose pareille, alors que tu n'es même pas capable de montrer le moindre signe d'anxiété en le sachant là où il est ! hurla alors Narcissa, laissant éclater sa peine.

- Il est en sûreté avec ta sœur. Elle saura le pousser à…

- Et s'il n'était pas encore près ? Si c'était une erreur. Il n'a même pas fini ses études et…

Mais elle n'acheva pas sa phrase, n'en trouvant pas la force. Lucius sorti de la pièce, la laissant sangloter avec honte. Avant de fermer la porte, il prévint néanmoins sa femme :

- Il n'aura pas le choix. Tout comme toi…

Deux ombres venaient de pénétrer silencieusement dans la pièce. Le couple présent ne les remarqua pas, continuant de jouer gaiement avec leur enfant. Le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée faisait flamboyer les cheveux blonds du jeune homme qui tendait son fils à sa femme.

Une des ombres se glissa sur le côté, et, tandis que l'homme se tournait vers la porte pour sortir de la pièce, elle murmura le sort impardonnable qui eu raison de sa vie. Il s'écroula, alertant sa femme qui se retourna et poussa un cri strident avant qu'un second rayon vert vienne la percuter.

Bellatrix retira la capuche de sa cape qui lui cachait le visage, et se tourna vers Drago.

- Je sais qu'elle devait être pour toi normalement, mais elle allait réveiller tout le quartier. Occupe-toi du gamin, et on décampe !

Drago s'approcha doucement. Le petit garçon le regarda de ses yeux verts grands ouverts. Il ne semblait pas avoir peur. Il n'avait pas crié quand sa mère l'avait lâché et s'était avachi sur le sol, pas plus que lorsque son père s'était effondré. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ans. Ses boucles dorées tombaient mollement sur son front.

Drago leva sa baguette. Son bras tremblait. Alors, il perdit le contrôle de ses pensées. Elle défilait à une vitesse fulgurante dans sa tête : Sa mère, pleurant après les visites du Seigneur des Ténèbres ; les soirées passées enfermé dans sa chambre pour que son père, le Maître et ses autres fidèles puissent profiter des pièces du château en toute tranquillité ; Potter, cet ingrat et sot de Potter, souriant, en compagnie de ses amis ; Crabbe et Goyle, ses deux gorilles ; Pansy, qui lui était promise depuis toujours, mais qu'il ne supportait pas ; et ces yeux. Ces deux yeux qui le fixaient en silence, comme attendant.

- Drago ! le pressa sa tante.

Il devait prendre sa décision, et vite. Il avait toujours penser que son père l'avait guider sur le bon chemin, qu'il lui avait tout donner, dont un superbe et glorieux avenir. Mais tout lui paraissait soudainement différent, et surtout plus clair.

Qu'allait-il faire ?

Il sentait Bellatrix s'impatienter derrière lui. Alors, il disparut subitement dans un crack sonore. La mangemort poussa un cri de rage. Elle tua l'enfant, et rejoignit son maître pour lui faire son rapport. Les prochaines heures allaient être dures.

Severus Rogue venait de quitter le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Il devait rejoindre son maître l'heure suivant pour lui faire son rapport. Rapport dont il avait revu tous les points un à un avec Dumbledore. Il se préparait mentalement à son entrevue, quand quatre coups furent tapés à sa porte.

Intrigué, il resta très prudent en ouvrant. Mais l'inquiétude fit place à la surprise en voyant Drago Malefoy se trouver dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il semblait mort de trouille. Severus le laissa entrer, jetant rapidement un coup d'œil dehors pour vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas observés.

Constatant le trouble de son filleul, Severus parti chercher un Whisky pur feu qu'il versa dans deux vers :

- Alors ? fit-il.

Bien sûr, Severus connaissait la mission de Drago. Il avait du partir avec Bellatrix pour devenir un meurtrier et entrer enfin dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres en tant que mangemort. Il n'avait pas pu s'y opposer, bien qu'il eu énormément regretté que le fil de Lucius ne se révolte pas.

Chaque été où il avait hébergé Drago chez lui, il avait tenté discrètement de le faire réagir, mais jusqu'à présent il pensait avoir échoué.

Au bord des larmes, Drago lui raconta tout. Il avait toujours eu confiance en cet homme d'apparence froide, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi il était venu chez ce mangemort ce soir.

Severus l'écouta attentivement, puis resta silencieux de nombreuses minutes. Il devait prendre une décision. La bonne. Sa première idée avait été de l'envoyer directement chez Dumbledore, mais il fallait qu'il reste prudent. Si c'était un piège, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se vendre. Mais si Drago avait vraiment besoin de lui, il ne voulait pas le laisser sans assistance.

L'horloge sonna une heure du matin. Severus devait se rendre chez Voldemort.

- Ne bouge pas d'ici, ordonna-t-il au jeune Malefoy.

Lorsqu'il arriva au manoir du Lord, Severus sentit tout de suite qu'une agitation inhabituelle y régnait. Il se rendit dans la salle de réunion, où résonnaient les cris de Bellatrix.

- Maître, souffla-t-il en s'inclinant.

Avant même de répondre à son salut, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui demanda :

- As-tu vu une quelconque faille dans l'éducation que Lucius a donner à son fil, Severus ?

Dressant une barrière mentale solide devant lui, Severus pris la parole, mettant sa vie en danger pour en sauver d'autres.

- Lucius a élevé son fil avec comme objectif qu'il prenne sa relève. Il vous a toujours été fidèle. Son échec tiens du fait qu'il n'a jamais pris garde au… caractère de Drago, si différent du sien. Il l'a élevé comme lui-même avait été élevé, et c'est là son erreur.

- Nous l'avons perdu, par sa faute ! hurla Bellatrix.

- Il n'est pas perdu, maître, affirma Severus. Drago s'est rendu chez moi ce soir. Je ne comprends pas ce choix, mais c'est sûrement un acte désespéré d'un adolescent égaré. Si vous me le permettez, je ferais en sorte de reprendre son éducation, de façon à ce que d'ici un an, il prenne la bonne décision sans peur, ni hésitation…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, attendant le verdict.

- Soit, siffla Voldemort. Mais si tu échoues, vous perdrez la vie, toi, et les Malefoy. De plus, personne hormis les trois présents de cette pièce ne devra être mis au courant ! Je dirais à Lucius que j'ai décidé de te confier son fils pour parfaire son éducation. Et qu'il est vivant… pour le moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Alors que Ron, Harry et Ginny étaient aussi atterrés que Hermione à l'annonce du nom de son homologue, Jade et Opale entrèrent dans la chambre à leur tour.

- Ta mère nous a dit qu'il y avait des lettres pour nous, expliqua Jade d'un ton léger devant l'air qu'avait pris Ron.

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas réalisé, c'est que Ron n'avait pas la bouche grande ouverte à cause de leur intrusion subite. Hermione comprit rapidement que la chevelure d'ébène de Jade qui ondulait à chaque mouvement de celle-ci y était pour quelque chose. En repensant au sac de nœud qui lui servait de crinière, elle eu un peu honte.

Harry tendit leurs enveloppes aux jeunes filles qui prirent place sur le lit. Toutes deux lurent attentivement ce qui y était écrit, avant de relever la tête.

- Et on va chercher tout ça quand ? demanda Jade.

- Cet après-midi.

Et en effet, après avoir remplit leurs estomacs des mets succulent de madame Weasley, ils prirent la poudre de Cheminette dans le but de se rendre sur le chemin de traverse.

- Bien, Ginny tu viens avec moi, déclara sa mère. Pas la peine de râler, c'est comme ça. Vous autres, soyez sage. On se retrouve ici avant 18h00.

Hermione lança un regard compatissant à Ginny puis se tourna vers Harry et Ron qui prévoyaient déjà de se rendre à la boutique de Quidditch. Elle grimaça puis proposa aux sœurs Price de leur servir de guide. Ces dernières acceptèrent avec plaisir, étant donné que le chemin de traverse leur était totalement inconnu.

- Bon, on a cas commencer par aller chercher nos livres. C'est une chance, cette année il en faut peu ! proposa Hermione.

Alors Jade et Opale échangèrent un regard gêné.

- Hermione, il nous faut des baguettes avant tout, annonça Jade de sa voix cristalline.

- Pardon ? s'étonna la lionne.

- C'est-à-dire que…

- Vous n'en avez pas ? Comment faisiez vous à BeauxBatons ?

- Hermione, nous n'avons jamais été à BeauxBatons. Et pour être précise, je dirais même que nous avons jamais mis les pieds en France, révéla Jade abruptement.

Opale était mal à l'aise. Jade avait pris la décision de dévoiler leur couverture un peu trop rapidement à son goût, mais elle ne s'interposa pas. De plus en plus interdite, Hermione laissa les jeunes filles lui expliquer leur situation.

Après un silence gêné, elle pris la décision de les aider de son mieux, et surtout promit de garder leur secret. Elle conduisit donc les jeunes Saroyas vers la boutique de Ollivander.

Lorsqu'elles en sortirent, toutes deux tenaient en main leur baguette. Opale observait attentivement la sienne, faite en bois d'aubépine et d'une plume de phoenix, et c'est pourquoi elle ne vit pas Drago Malefoy. Ils se bousculèrent violement, faisant reculer le jeune homme de quelques pas tandis qu'Opale tombait sur ses fesses. Elle ne pensa pas à se relever, se contentant de se répandre en excuses.

Malefoy examina alors la situation avec ironie. Il observa attentivement Jade qui lui souriait, et ne fit aucun commentaire. Il tira violement sur le bras d'Opale pour la remettre debout, et lança un regard noir à Hermione. Cette dernière soupira, peu encline à la dispute, et préféra tirer les deux « sœurs » Price en direction des autres boutiques du chemin de traverse, plantant Malefoy qui les regarda s'éloigner.

Il fut rapidement rejoins par Severus Rogue qui avait observer la scène de loin. Son parrain ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de lui faire un signe de tête lui signifiant qu'il avait bien réagit.

- Hermione, c'était qui tout à l'heure ? s'enquit Jade l'air de rien alors qu'elles se dirigeait vers la librairie.

- Drago Malefoy dans toute sa splendeur… répondit Hermione, pensive devant son attitude inhabituelle.

Ne voulant pas trop enfoncer le jeune homme, Hermione expliqua le contexte dans lequel il avait grandi tandis qu'elle tendait la liste des fournitures qui leur fallait au propriétaire de la boutique de Fleury & Bott.

- Je pense qu'il a été endoctriné, expliqua-t-elle. Oh bien sûr, ça n'excuse rien, mais c'est une justification je dirais…

- Endoctriner ?

- Mm… Vous avez entendu parler de Voldemort ? chuchota Hermione ne voulant pas se faire repérer.

- Oui. Au lycée on avait un cours de civilisation de… Oh, pour faire vite, on avait un cours très barbant qui fait qu'on est vaguement au courant de l'histoire oui. Mais on n'en sait pas beaucoup plus, expliqua Opale.

- Le père de Drago Malefoy est l'un des plus fidèles mangemorts de Voldemort. Pas loin d'être son bras droit, je pense. Ainsi, il parait sûrement tout naturel pour lui que son fil prenne sa relève un jour et il l'a éduqué en conséquence…

- Je vois, marmonna Jade, la mine sombre.

Opale insista longuement dans le but d'ajouter de nombreux livres supplémentaires à ceux qui leurs étaient nécessaires. Une légère dispute s'ensuivit entre Jade et Opale, jusqu'à ce que la première cède.

- Mais je te préviens, ne compte pas sur moi pour les lire, affirma-t-elle sous le regard amusé d'Hermione.

Le soir, alors qu'ils étaient tous affalés mollement sur les canapés du salon au square Grimmaurd, Opale caressait distraitement la chouette qu'elle et son amie avait achetée lors de l'après midi. Jade, elle, avait l'esprit envahit par une tignasse de cheveux blonds qu'elle trouvait fort à son goût malgré son caractère visiblement peu facile. « Peut être que notre séjour sur Terre ne sera pas si désagréable », pensa-t-elle.

Le jour de la rentrée arriva bien vite, et c'est enthousiaste que la petite troupe pris le chemin de Poudlard. Le quai était bondé, comme à l'habitude. Des mesures de sécurités avaient été prises, et une brigade d'Auror veillait sur les élèves.

Madame Weasley prenait grand soin d'embrasser tout le monde et de donner ses dernières recommandations. Au mot « respect » couplé de « règlement », Harry protesta vivement sous l'œil amusé de Ginny.

A l'ombre de l'une des arches, Drago quittait discrètement son parrain qui lui aussi lui donnait ses dernières instructions.

- Tu restes discret, tu n'abuses pas de tes pouvoirs de préfet, il y a intérêt que les résultats soient à la hauteur des promesses de cet été et je ne veux plus d'altercations avec Potter et les autres Gryffondor !

- Et les mettre dans mon lit j'ai le droit ? demanda Drago, ironique et taquin.

- Si tu veux mettre Potter dans ton lit, libre à toi, répliqua Severus avec un rictus de victoire.

Drago s'éloigna en bougonnant. Il était heureux que son parrain se déride un peu, mais il avait encore beaucoup de progrès à faire avant de gagner une joute verbale avec lui.

En descendant du train, Opale et Jade furent obligées de se séparer du groupe pour traverser le lac en compagnie de Hagrid. Elles se rendirent ainsi à la répartition avec les nouveaux, toutes deux très nerveuses et espérant ne pas être séparée de leurs amis.

- Les premières années sont de plus en plus rabougris, remarqua Ron.

- Non. Simplement à côté de Jade et Opale ils semblent vraiment petits. C'est un effet d'optique et toi tu as encore grandi, Ron, soupira Hermione que le jeune homme dépassait maintenant de presque une tête.

- Qu'est ce que Rogue a fait à ses cheveux ? s'étrangla Harry, s'attirant l'attention de la plupart de ses camarades.

Il n'était néanmoins pas le seul a avoir remarquer le réel changement qui s'était opérer sur leur professeur de potions. Passé une partie de l'été avec Drago Malefoy n'avait que très peu arrangé ses humeurs et son caractère, mais avait au moins eu le mérite de provoquer une métamorphose physique.

Drago avait en effet déclaré, au bout de quinze jours de cohabitation, qu'il ne supportait plus de voir la graisseur de la chevelure de son parrain tous les matins lors du petit déjeuner. Et il l'avait convaincue, à grand coup de « c'est dégoûtant » et autres compliments, de passer par les cases obligatoires de coiffeur et shampoing régulier tous les matins.

Drago lui avait également appris à les nouer en catogan « comme ça tu paraîtras coiffé au moins », avait-il justifié. C'était un geste simple que son père avait mainte fois effectué devant lui, qu'il n'avait donc eu aucun mal à répéter. Et c'est comme ça qu'ils avaient fini par sortir tous les deux dans les pubs de Londres, soit disant pour familiariser Drago à la culture moldue.

Mais être soudainement l'attraction d'une partie de Poudlard déplaisait complètement à Severus, et il se promit de se venger d'une façon ou d'une autre pour s'être laisser embarquer.

Drago de son côté faisait mine de s'intéresser à la conversation de ses acolytes habituels : Crabbe et Goyle. Tous deux avaient reçus leur marque quelques jours avant la rentrée, et ils en étaient très fiers. Officiellement, Drago avait également la sienne, Voldemort ne souhaitant pas ébruiter l'échec de Lucius, et quelques part le sien, concernant son éducation.

Il avait donc un double, voir triple, rôle à jouer, et bien qu'il avait l'art de la comédie dans le sang, cela l'angoissait.

La répartition fut source de déception pour le trio et pour Opale. Au final, seule Jade y trouva son compte, accueilli dans sa maison par le préfet en chef : Drago Malefoy. Hermione fit un petit signe de la main à Opale qui s'asseyait à la table des Serdaigle avec désarroi. Le sourire leur revint tout de même lorsque Dumbledore annonça que leur nouveau professeur contre les forces du mal serait mademoiselle Nymphadora Tonks.

Celle-ci leur avait en effet gardé la surprise, et cette nouvelle annonçait des cours forts intéressants à venir.

Harry jeta à Ron et Hermione un regard entendu. La tactique de Dumbledore était simple, Tonks était Auror. Elle avait les capacités pour enseigner et surtout, en cas de problème elle serait déjà sur place. Alors que Tonks entrait dans la grande salle, ses cheveux rose bonbon et son sourire éclatant n'ayant pas changés, elle leur adressa un petit signe de la main, à eux et aux Price.

Opale observa rapidement les professeurs attablés autours de Dumbledore. Elle tentait de trouver la matière qu'ils enseignaient, pour passer le temps. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard du dernier, noir comme la cendre, elle frissonna. Il n'était pas beau, mais la force qui se dégageait de lui attira l'attention d'Opale qui continua de l'observer discrètement tout le long du repas.

A la fin du banquet, Dumbledore repris la parole, comme à son habitude :

- Vu l'heure tardive, je pense qu'il serait bon que nous allions tous rejoindre nos lits chauds pour une bonne nuit de sommeil. Je demanderais aux deux nouveaux préfets en chef, Miss Granger et Monsieur Malefoy, de bien vouloir suivre le professeur McGonagall et aux demoiselles Opale et Jade Price de rester avec moi quelques instants.

Toutes deux se jetèrent un regard étonnés, mais ne firent aucun commentaires, laissant la foule des élèves sortir, accompagnés par leur préfets respectif.


	5. Chapter 5

Drago et Hermione étaient aussi tendus l'un que l'autre. Et Hermione soupirait intérieurement en pensant aux sarcasmes du Serpentard qu'elle allait devoir endurer une année durant. Le professeur McGonagall les conduisit au second étage, devant un tableau représentant le blason de Poudlard. A leur arrivée, le lion et le serpent s'agitèrent, les autres restant inanimés. Hermione était souvent passée devant ce tableau, sans réaliser ce qu'il était.

- Union, annonça la directrice adjointe.

- Sottises, persifla le serpent tandis que la porte s'ouvrait.

Elle donnait sur une petite pièce aux coins ronds, composée d'une grande cheminée, derrière laquelle s'étalait une bibliothèque collée au mur de pierre. Quelques fauteuils de cuir, un canapé et une table avec deux chaises composaient le principal mobilier de cette salle commune de l'appartement. Les couleurs étaient sobres, et quelques étoffes à l'effigie de diverses créatures magiques – telles une licorne, des dragons ou encore un sphinx – décoraient les murs.

De chaque côté de la bibliothèque se trouvait une porte.

- Monsieur Malefoy, votre chambre se trouve à droite, Miss Granger, à gauche. En voici les clefs.

Elle leur tendit deux longues chaînes en or au bout desquelles pendait une petite clef dorée. Hermione attrapa la sienne et la mit machinalement autour de son cou, le pendentif tombant entre ses seins.

- Dans chacune de vos chambres se trouve une porte qui mène à la salle de bains. Je vous conseille de ne pas trop tarder à dormir, jeunes gens.

Elle sortit et les deux préfets en chef se regardèrent. Le silence s'installait quand Drago poussa un long soupir avant de se lancer.

- Bien, fit-il.

- Bien ? répéta Hermione avec un soulèvement de sourcil sceptique.

- Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas le décor ?

- Je vais être coincée avec toi toute l'année, et la seule chose que tu trouves à dire c'est « bien » ? hurla-t-elle.

- Ecoute Granger, je ne vais pas passer ma septième et dernière année à Poudlard à entendre tes cris de sang de… – repensant aux consignes de Severus il se reprit – d'hystérique ! Donc soit tu te fais à ma présence, tu m'ignores, et tout se passera… je dirais convenablement ; du moins dans cet appartement ; ou alors c'est la guerre.

La jeune femme eut envie de répliquer que oui, c'était la guerre et qu'aux dernières nouvelles ils n'étaient pas dans le même camp, mais elle se ravisa. Elle avait peut être une chance de passer une année supportable dans cet appartement, elle n'allait pas tout gâcher bêtement. Elle hocha la tête avant de poser la première question qui lui venait à l'esprit d'une petite voix.

- Tu prends ta douche quand… ?

- Je m'en fiche, lança le Serpentard en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

De leur côté, Jade et Opale suivaient le professeur Dumbledore dans les couloirs du calme château. Jade trépignait d'impatience. Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment le directeur de Poudlard, mais elle l'avait assez vu pour en conclure qu'il n'était pas si différent que ça des anciens de Saroya. Elle n'aimait pas leurs manières, et il en serait sûrement de même avec le vieil homme.

- Vos vacances au 12, square Grimmaurd se sont-elles bien déroulées, mesdemoiselles ? s'enquit-il, rompant le silence.

- Oui, très bien Monsieur. Les Weasley, Harry et Hermione sont vraiment des gens adorables, répondit Opale avec franchise.

Jade tiqua. La politesse du directeur l'agaçait. Tous trois savaient parfaitement que ce n'était pas pour leur demander des nouvelles qu'il les avait convoquées.

- Il me faudrait votre autorisation, dévoila-t-il rapidement, comme devinant les pensées de la jeune femme. J'ai parfaitement conscience que votre nature est secrète et doit le rester, mais comme vous le savez déjà, notre monde est en guerre. Ceci nécessite un minimum de confiance entre personnes du même camp, et c'est pourquoi je voudrais dévoiler que vous venez de Saroya et ce que ça implique aux membres de l'Ordre et à vos professeurs.

- Monsieur Dumbledore, vous nous accordez l'hospitalité alors que rien ne vous oblige à le faire, je ne vois pas en quoi nous aurions le droit de refuser cette demande, d'autant plus qu'elle est justifiée, accorda Opale avant même que Jade n'ouvre la bouche.

Dumbledore la regarda, et elle haussa les épaules.

- Je vous remercie.

Il fit quelques mètres puis s'arrêta.

- Derrière ce mur se trouve une salle secrète que je mets à votre entière disposition. Je sais que votre magie n'est pas totalement la même que la nôtre, c'est pourquoi j'ai pensé que vous auriez besoin d'un peu d'intimité. Le mot de passe est Saroya. Je vous conseille néanmoins de passer le moins de temps possible ici, pour profiter au maximum de vos camarades. Bonne nuit.

Le lendemain, le professeur Rogue se chargea de distribuer les emplois du temps des élèves de sa maison. Jade constata rapidement que les Serpentard semblaient avoir une opinion des Gryffondor aussi élevée que ces derniers avaient d'eux. Elle se réjouissait d'avoir eu la chance de connaître le trio avant son arrivée à Poudlard, sinon une haine certaine et non justifiée aurait été leur seul point d'attache.

Rapidement, elle suivit Drago jusqu'aux cachots. Ne pas être avec Opale la décontenançait, et elle n'ignorait pas qu'il devait en être de même pour celle-ci. Elle observait attentivement les défauts sur les murs du château, les tableaux, tous les indices qui lui permettraient par la suite de se repérer toute seule.

- Je suis surpris de te voir à Serpentard, avoua-t-il sur le chemin.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je t'ai croisée en compagnie douteuse cet été…

- En compagnie de ma sœur et d'Hermione, en quoi est-ce douteux ? répliqua Jade.

- Tu l'aimes bien ? continua Drago, sans prendre la peine de répondre.

- Qui ?

- Granger.

- Oui.

Cette idée parut scandaliser le préfet, mais il n'insista pas. En arrivant devant la salle de classe, Drago proposa à Jade de se mettre à côté de lui, ce qu'elle accepta avec joie.

Le cours débuta dans un silence parfait, après l'habituel discours du professeur Rogue leur rappelant à tous qu'ils n'étaient qu'une bande d'incapables. Jade constata qu'il faisait néanmoins un effort avec les élèves de sa maison, désavantageant largement les Gryffondor.

- Miss Price, l'interpella-t-il soudain. Pourriez-vous me donner les propriétés de la pierre de lune ?

Sous l'effet de la surprise, Jade n'eut qu'un léger rire. Se reprenant, elle commença à réfléchir tandis que la main d'Hermione se levait à la rapidité de l'éclair.

- Je dirais qu'elle favorise la réceptivité et l'intuition, répondit Jade après avoir laissé quelques secondes de silence. Mais je pense qu'il s'agit d'une réponse incomplète…

Rogue acquiesça, n'accordant aucune importance à Hermione qui baissa la main mollement. Il inscrivait les propriétés de la pierre de lune et son utilité dans la potion qu'il devrait réaliser durant le cours au tableau quand Jade demanda à Drago :

- Elle est souvent comme ça ?

- Toujours, soupira celui-ci. Ça en devient… navrant.

Jade resta perplexe face à cette attitude, préférant ne pas juger. Elle se dit néanmoins que cela devait être agaçant à la longue, et se promit d'en parler à Hermione - si elle y pensait.

De son côté, Opale était en plus grande difficulté. En effet, le professeur McGonagall avait demandé à sa classe de transformer la limace qui se trouvait devant eux en escargot. Chose plus que simplette compte tenu du niveau qu'ils étaient censés avoir. Aussi, Opale se trouva dépitée de constater qu'elle était loin d'y arriver.

Cette transformation ne lui aurait pas posé de problème s'il n'avait pas fallu qu'elle utilise sa baguette. Elle n'arrivait pas à concentrer sa magie à travers ce bout de bois. A la suite de plusieurs essais, elle parvint néanmoins à changer la couleur de son mollusque. A la fin du cours, elle sentit le regard de son professeur dans son dos, et se fit également la promesse d'en parler à Hermione.

Alors que les deux Price regagnaient la Grande Salle ensemble pour le repas du midi, elles surprirent une dispute entre Ron et Hermione, juste devant les portes.

- Mais enfin Ron, s'écria la préfète, nous n'avons plus onze ans maintenant ! Il faut faire preuve de maturité !

- C'n'est pas une raison pour être amis-amis avec lui dès que Harry et moi sommes absents, répliqua le rouquin.

- On descendait simplement de notre appartement commun en discutant comme des gens civilisés ! se justifia Hermione.

- Oui, hé bien on se demande ce que vous faisiez tous les deux dans cet appartement !

Devant tant de mauvaise foi, Jade eut un sourire, et Opale s'inquiéta auprès de Harry pour savoir si les deux amis se disputaient souvent ainsi.

- Aussi souvent qu'ils le peuvent, déclara Harry en riant.


End file.
